headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Vampirella 3
"Wicked Is Who Wicked Does!" is the title to the first story featured in issue #3 of the ''Vampirella'' illustrated magazine series published by Warren Publishing. The story was written by Bill Parente with artwork and inks by Tom Sutton. The second story is called "4-3-2-1 -- Blast Off! To a Nightmare!". It is written by Al Hewetson with illustrations by Jack Sparling. This is followed by "Eleven Footsteps to Lucy Fuhr" (Lucifer, get it?) by writers Terri Abrahms & Nick Beal, and artist Ed Robbins. The fourth story has that classic sounding EC Comics title "I Wake Up... Screaming!" brought to you by writer and artist Billy Graham. This is followed by "The Calegia!" by Nicola Cuti and Dick Piscopo. After that is another Billy Graham-helmed tale called "Didn't I See You on Television?" The final vignette is called "A Slimy Situation" by writer R. Michael Rosen with artwork by Jack Sparling. All stories were edited by Bill Parente. This issue shipped with a January, 1970 cover date and carries a cover price of .50 cents per copy. "Wicked Is Who Wicked Does!" Creators * Writer - Bill Parente * Penciler - Tom Sutton * Inker - Tom Sutton * Letterer - Tom Sutton * Editor - Bill Parente Featured characters * Evily Supporting characters * Conjure Antagonists * Kogee * Shavga Minor characters * Spell Belle * Vampirella Organizations * None Races * Trolls * Vampires Locations * Vaalgania :* Black Forest :* Castle Evil :* Tree of the Ancestors Items * None Vehicles * None Miscellaneous * Magic spells * Witchcraft "4-3-2-1 -- Blast Off! To a Nightmare!" Creators * Writer - Al Hewetson * Penciler - Jack Sparling * Inker - Jack Sparling * Editor - Bill Parente Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * "Eleven Footsteps to Lucy Fuhr" Creators * Writer - Terri Abrahms * Writer - Nick Beal * Penciler - Ed Robbins * Inker - Ed Robbins * Editor - Bill Parente Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * "I Wake Up... Screaming!" Creators * Writer - Billy Graham * Penciler - Billy Graham * Inker - Billy Graham * Editor - Bill Parente Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * "The Calegia!" Creators * Writer - Nicola Cuti * Penciler - Dick Piscopo * Inker - Dick Piscopo * Editor - Bill Parente Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * "Didn't I See You on Television?" Creators * Writer - Billy Graham * Penciler - Billy Graham * Inker - Billy Graham * Editor - Bill Parente Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * "A Slimy Situation!" Creators * Writer - R. Michael Rosen * Penciler - Jack Sparling * Inker - Jack Sparling * Editor - Bill Parente Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Miscellaneous * Notes & Trivia * This is the second appearance of Evily - Vampirella's cousin. She appeared last in the first story in issue #2. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Vampirella, Volume 1 #3 at the Vampirella Wiki